Katrina Crane
Katrina Crane is a character appearing on the FOX horror/fantasy series Sleepy Hollow and the final antagonist of its second season. Katrina is a witch, the wife of Ichabod Crane and mother of their son Henry Parrish. She began the series as a heroine, but turned to villainy by the end of the show's second season. She is played by Katia Winter. History Early Life During the early parts of the Revolutionary War, Katrina was the arranged fiancee of Ichabod's best friend, Abraham Van Brunt. Abraham always bought her splendid gifts, such as expensive jewelry; Ichabod, however, knew her better and knew what simplicity she liked. It was for this reason that she broke off the engagement to be with him. During the Revolutionary War, while her husband Ichabod was a captain serving under General George Washington, Katrina was a civilian nurse who worked in triage. After Ichabod faced the Headless Horseman in battle and was about to seemingly lose his life, Katrina, at his side in triage, attempted to alert him of a secret that he must know though it was too late. Katrina is actually a witch and the leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, a coven whose duty it is to prevent the Apocalypse. She and her people placed Ichabod in a cave to keep him safe from the Headless Horseman who is actually Death, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The coven chained the Horseman's body in a coffin and sent it the bottom of the ocean to keep him separate from Ichabod, who now shared a blood connection with him. Sometime later, Katrina was trapped in Purgatory by Moloch as per his agreement with Death. Death was actually Abraham, and he wanted to win Katrina back as a prize. It's revealed in "Sanctuary" that Katrina gave birth to a son while in Fredericks Manor due to the protective hex placed on the household, a child which Ichabod was previously unaware of until Abbie Mills told him about the vision she had seen with Katrina giving birth. However, the child's birth broke the protective hex and a Tree Monster attacked the manor under Moloch's orders. Katrina managed to escape with her baby and friends (except the poor Lachlan Fredericks, who was killed by the Tree Monster). In "The Golem," Ichabod makes contact with Katrina, who reveals to her husband their son's name to be "Jeremy." She then reveals it was not Moloch who imprisoned her in Purgatory but actually her own coven, the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. When Katrina hid Ichabod in the cave after he beheaded the Horseman, they demanded answers but she fled. She did not realize until after she sealed Ichabod that she was pregnant and sought haven at Fredericks Manor to deliver her child. But she did not want her son to share her life as a fugitive and, with a heavy heart, left Jeremy with Grace Dixon and her husband, giving him a doll to protect him. Sometime after she gave up Jeremy, her former sister-witches, a group known as The Four Who Speak As One, caught up with Katrina and imprisoned her in Purgatory. Season One When Ichabod awoke in 21st century Sleepy Hollow along with the Headless Horseman, Katrina came to him in the form of a bird who opened a door to her otherworldly prison for him. Katrina informed him of the secrets she kept and told him of his duty as the First Witness, who must prevent the Horseman from getting his head, reaching full power, summoning his three comrades, and bringing about the end of the world. Before he departs at the arrival of the demon keeping her trapped, Katrina begs Ichabod to release her. Katrina is freed from Purgatory when Abbie agrees to sacrifice herself and take Katrina's place. They meet up with Henry Parrish, whom Katrina knows as the Sin Eater and go to the place where the Horseman of War is supposed to rise. It is revealed that Henry is really the Cranes' long-lost son Jeremy, and that he is in fact the Horseman of War. Katrina and Ichabod are captured, and Katrina is taken by the Headless Horseman. Season Two Once imprisoned by Abraham, Katrina is told that she will become a servant of Moloch and forever bound to Abraham through a binding ritual. She is also told that it's useless to attempt to escape, as the mansion has a powerful hex around it, suppressing her already weakened powers to the point where they're essentially useless. Katrina convinces Abraham that she will not attempt to flee and to let her come to love him on her own. Desiring her affections of her own free will, Abraham acquiesces. Katrina uses her time in the mansion to try to gather intelligence about Moloch's plans, although she's caught eavesdropping every time. In "The Weeping Lady," Katrina is attacked by the angry spirit of Ichabod's former betrothed, Mary Wells, and taken from the mansion. She manages to escape using her powers and meets up with Ichabod and Abbie. After learning the situation, Katrina works with Abbie to recite a spell that can drive the darkness from Mary's spirit while Ichabod distracts her. It works, but when Ichabod asks what happened to her, Mary points at Katrina before disappearing. It is revealed that, in her jealousy, Mary confronted Katrina the night before she was to leave for England, accusing her of stealing Ichabod away and making him betray his country. In her fury, she rushed Katrina, who moved out of the way and Mary tripped over a root, falling over the bridge and onto the river bank below, where she hit her head on a rock and bled to death. Abraham appears and Katrina stops him from killing Ichabod before explaining that he wasn't at fault for her leaving the mansion and returns with him. In "Deliverance," it is revealed that Katrina has been impregnated by Henry with Moloch, who intends to use her as a vessel to be brought to the mortal world. Ichabod and Abbie manage to prevent this by finding a prism that extracts Moloch from her body just in time. Eventually, Katrina returns to Abraham's mansion, with the intention of finding and killing Moloch. She fails in this mission and Moloch is freed. Abraham commences the binding ritual on her, but is stopped by Ichabod and Abbie before he can complete it. He is taken and chained in the underground prison chamber where he remains while Katrina, Frank Irving, Ichabod, Jenny, and Abbie battle the demons released from Purgatory. After Frank is mortally wounded battling War, Katrina attempts to heal him, but cannot due to her powers being weakened by Purgatory's portal being open and he dies. The rest of the group are captured by Henry, but are released when he betrays and kills Moloch. Afterwards, Katrina moves into Corbin's cabin with Ichabod, and they attempt to repair their relationship. Meanwhile, Katrina starts practice magic and is excited for when her powers will peak. Later, Solomon Kent starts to influence Katrina and lead her towards her true path. She eventually starts practicing blood magic and got congratulated by Henry for discovering what she should have been doing. In "Awakening," Katrina makes contact with Henry, who persuades her to aid him in his plan to use a bell to activate the dormant abilities of those with witch heritage living in Sleepy Hollow. She agrees to the plan, thereby turning against Ichabod and Abbie. After Henry is shot and killed by Abbie, an enraged Katrina swears vengeance upon Ichabod and casts a spell that sends her back through time to before Ichabod was slain on the battlefield by the Horseman of Death. Unknown to Katrina, Abbie has also travel through the time and was imprisoned in coloniel army's jail. Later, Abbie gets the past Ichabod's attention. Past timeline In a battlefield medical tent, Katrina goes looking for Ichabod, but learns that he is with Abbie and not, as she expected, lying mortally wounded after being cut down by the Horseman. She soon finds the Horseman and allied with him. She then returns to her house. Ichabod goes home and finds Katrina preparing a concoction he knows is for pregnant women, but she says it's for the neighbor as she uses her magic to lift a knife behind his back. He tells her about a "mad woman" and Katrina asks where to find her. They're interrupted by soldiers summoning him directly to General Washington. Ichabod notices a spell book open on the table before he leaves. Later, after the Death Horseman slayed Benjamin Franklin, a doubtful Ichabod finds a video of him in Abbie's phone and believes her. When Colonel Sutton enters her cell and menaces her, Abbie is easily able to get him in a chokehold and knock him out, noting the advances in close quarter combat. Sutton goes to Katrina for medical help. She scrapes some blood from claw marks on Sutton's arm and is able to see Abbie and Crane are headed to Frederick's Manor. When Sutton asks how she knows, she announces she's a witch and kills him. Abbie and Ichabod arrive and talk to Grace Dixon, who quickly recognizes Abbie as a witness. She knows the spell to use to reverse the traveler's spell and send Abbie back to the moment the spell was cast, but says it'll require the magic that normally shields the house. As Grace is working, Katrina and the Horseman of Death arrive. Ichabod goes outside to face them, noting that if Grace succeeds, it won't matter if he dies. Abbie wishes him luck and hugs him. Grace insists Abbie stay nearby for the spell to work, then has her read the words to cast the spell. As Abbie recties, outside, the Horseman swings his axe at Ichabod's unprotected neck. Time slows for everyone and before the blade hits Ichabod, Katrina realizes what's happening, but it's too late. The spell works and Abbie and Katrina are back in the old town hall. Death Katrina rages and turns her magic on Abbie, choking her and hoisting her into the air. The present Ichabod goes for a nearby knife, but Katrina yanks it away with magic. Ichabod goes after her, knocking the grand grimoire out of her hand. Abbie falls to the floor, alive, and Ichabod turns the knife on Katrina. He plunges it into her stomach and she collapses on the floor, seeing a vision of Henry. She left a sad smile and dies in Ichabod's arms. Then, like Henry, her body turns to ashes and disintegrates. ''Sleepy Hollow: Children of the Revolution'' Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities Katrina is a witch that derives her magic from nature, drawing her powers from the elements such as wind, water, and lightning. She is also capable of tapping into darker forces for stronger, corrupted magic. Basic Powers *'Channeling: '''The act of invoking extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. *'Spell Casting:The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Potion Brewing: '''The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Elemental Control: 'The act of controlling and manipulating the elemants of air, earth, fire and water. *'Telekinesis: 'The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and people. Individual Powers *'Necromancy: The act of controlling and manipulating of the dead. *'Telepathy: '''When in Purgatory, Katrina has the power to communicate with the two witnesses, Ichabod and Abbie, telepathically. *'Photogenesis: 'Katrina has been seen unleashing light from her palms to defend herself from Abraham Van Brunt and followers of Moloch. * '''Electrokinesis: '''Katrina once unleashed a small flurry of sparks to repel against Solomon Kent. * '''Cryokinesis: '''She demonstrated this ability once by freezing a flower to the point where it shattered. Personality Katrina appears to be a good and noble woman with a sense of justice and idealistic views of love in all its forms. She believes love is a gift and has the power to overcome any obstacle. She cares deeply for Ichabod, her son Henry/Jeremy, and has shown compassion for Abraham Van Brunt. She fought the forces of darkness as the leader of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart and continues in the fight to stop Moloch after she is released from Purgatory. However, while she has a good heart, Katrina tends to let her emotions dictate her actions and often makes snap decisions without thinking of the consequences. She cast a spell to awaken Ichabod in the future knowing of his status as a Witness, but did so without knowing that he would be tied to the Horseman should their blood merge (which it did). She gave up her newborn son Jeremy to human caretakers with only a Golem to protect him and without thinking of the consequences of his dormant magical powers being unleashed and uncontrolled as he grew up. She released Abraham from captivity when Orion came to kill him, despite knowing he was the Horseman of Death and having no idea what he would do once free. She also insists that both Abraham and Henry can be redeemed and should be forgiven, in spite of all the evil acts both have committed. Katrina has also been shown to be manipulative and deceitful when it suits her purposes. She withheld her status as a witch and spy from her husband Ichabod (likely in order to protect him) and lied to him about Mary's death and the fact that he had a son. She admits to Abbie that she's manipulating Abraham, using his love for her in order to gain his trust and obtain knowledge of Moloch's plans and rather than tell Ichabod of her plan to return to Abraham's mansion, she gets Abbie to do it for her. She's also used Ichabod's love for her to convince him to see things her way and go along with her plans, something both he and Abbie have criticized her for. Her eventual turn to the dark side reveals a lost, emotionally wounded woman who felt that she lost everything that she once held dear and was desperate to regain a portion of the life she once knew. As such, she was easily manipulated by Jeremy to join his cause enticed by the promise that she would have her own coven and would be reunited with her son and she did whatever she felt was necessary to achieve that end, regardless of the cost to herself or others. Relationships Ichabod Crane Katrina met Ichabod when she was a Quaker, and a friend of Arthur Bernard. When Ichabod served in the British army, he was ordered to interrogate and kill Arthur. He attempted to be charming, finding her beautiful, but she was bitter and cold to him. She led him to his change of heart to becoming a Patriot under the command of General George Washington. Ichabod was sent with Katrina's friend into the woods to kill him, but set him free. Ichabod's twisted commander revealed himself to be a demon and shot the man, then he wounded Ichabod. Ichabod showed up at Katrina's house, stumbling into her front porch. She helped him in and held his head in her lap as if they were already married. Katrina was betrothed to Abraham Van Brunt, but he gave her expensive jewelry and thought she desired money and riches. However, Katrina favored simplicity. Ichabod noticed this, for he knew her better than his best friend Abraham. Katrina confessed her love for him, and broke the engagement. Later, when Abraham told Ichabod she broke the engagement, Ichabod confessed it was out of love for him, asking that he and Katrina receive his blessing. Abraham was angered and demanded a duel, but was shot by the Hessians, and became the Horseman of Death. Ichabod and Katrina were soon married. Through the years they were married, Ichabod had no idea Katrina was a witch. She didn't tell him this to protect him from chances of being burnt at the stake with her if she was discovered. Ichabod did not know this, but Katrina had been pregnant. After Ichabod died, she fled from her coven to Fredericks Manor to deliver her baby because the house was under a protective hex, which was broken when the baby was born. She had to leave with the child to protect him from harm. It has not been revealed what happened to the baby, but Katrina never told Ichabod. He only found out when Abbie Mills told him when she saw the birth in a vision. Katrina cast a spell on a dying Ichabod when the Horseman slashed open his chest, after he cut off the Horseman's head. Because their bloodlines merged, she was able to cast a spell so when the Horseman of Death awoke, so would Ichabod. She buried Ichabod's body in a cave and sunk the Horseman's body in a tomb at the bottom of a river, and he awoke with the Horseman in the 21st century. She appears to Ichabod many times throughout the series, most of the time to give him hints or warn him of upcoming events. Katrina gave him the information that the Horseman would be looking for his skull, and he could wake the three other Horsemen with it. She also revealed to him that the Horseman couldn't be around sunlight. As of "Paradise Lost", Katrina and Ichabod are estranged, due to the broken trust between them because of Katrina keeping secrets from her husband. These issues fester and grow until in "Awakening" Katrina abandons Ichabod and company to aid her son Jeremy in reawakening the magic potential of those with witch blood in Sleepy Hollow, going so far as to attack Ichabod when he interferes and proclaim that she could never be happy with a mortal man and that she feels relieved she is finally able to say this. After Jeremy's death, her love for Ichabod decays to such a point that she attempts to go backwards in time to kill him as she believes he is the source of all her pain, almost doing so herself and expressing extreme rage when Abraham is unable to deliver the final blow. In a final act of estrangement, as Katrina attempts to kill Abigail, Ichabod is forced to attack Katrina in Abbie's defense, stabbing and killing his own wife. Abraham van Brunt Katrina had an arranged marriage with Abraham, but because he did not understand her desire for simplicity and because she was in love with Ichabod Crane, she broke the engagement. She and Ichabod required Abraham's blessing, but he was enraged and dueled Ichabod. Abraham was killed by the Hessians and made the Horseman of Death. His agreement with Moloch was that if he succeeded, Katrina would be his. When she was burnt for witchcraft, she was stuck in the Purgatory, waiting for Abraham to succeed for her to be freed. Katrina said that she never loved him and she never would, and that her heart belonged to Ichabod alone. After Moloch's defeat, Katrina begins researching a method to separate Abraham from Death; having seen his humanity starting resurface. She also admitted she felt somewhat guilty about his predicament; her actions in the past playing a part in his choice to serve Moloch. In the season two finale, she was shown willing to aid him in getting revenge against Ichabod after traveling to the past to undo her previous actions. Jeremy Crane Katrina was the mother of Jeremy, the only child between her and her husbandIchabod Crane. Jeremy resents his mother and father for abandoning him. Katrina loves Jeremy dearly and refuses to give up hope that he could be redeemed. Katrina's love for her son and her desire to have a relationship with him eventually consumes her entire being and eclipses any love she had for Ichabod or anyone else. She is willing to turn her back on everything she fought for all so that she can be reunited with Jeremy. This choice eventually proves to be her undoing when she lashes out in anger at Abbie Mills, attempting to kill her to take revenge for her son's death. Gallery MV5BMTU5NzYzNzQ4MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDg3MjQyMDE@. V1 SX640 SY720 .jpg|Katrina with her coven. MV5BMTkxMzcyNDM5MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTE3OTQwMzE@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMTcyMjQwNjMzN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTIwOTgzMzE@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BMzYzMzA1OTkxNl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzM1NzEwMzE@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg|Katrina confronted by Mary Wells MV5BMTk1MTU0NzUwNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzM3NTc0MzE@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg MV5BODgwMDQwNzgzNF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzgzODkzNDE@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Katrina betraying her husband. SHS2E13.PNG|Katrina with Abigail Adams. MV5BOTczNTAwMjQ5NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMDg3ODQyMjE@._V1__SX640_SY720_.jpg Trivia * Unlike other versions' Katrina Crane, the TV series ''Sleepy Hollow's Katrina is the only version who turned to the Dark Side. * Katrina is somehow the least favorite regular character of the series among the fans. * Some fans rumored Katrina will be the next Horseman of Apocalypse after Death and War. * Even in her final moments, Katrina expresses no regret for her actions or affection to Ichabod in favor of staring at the shade of her son. This may be indicating a possible true lack of genuine feelings in her marriage with Ichabod, much to his heartbreak. * She is the second regular character of the series who becomes a villain, right after Jeremy Crane. Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Neutral Evil Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Sorceress Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Stranglers Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Time-Travellers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Traitor Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villainesses Category:Witches Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Empowered Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Fanatics Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Hero's Lover Category:Horror Villains Category:Humans Category:Married Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Murderer Category:Necromancers Category:Nemesis Category:Parents Category:Partners in Crime Category:Protective Villains Category:Sleepy Hollow Villains Category:Immortals Category:Old Villains Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Cryomancers Category:Evil Light Category:Elementals Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinetics